a rescuebots Halloween
by Heatwaveismyrescuebot
Summary: The bots 1st Halloween. And Cody makes costumes for the rescuebots. Will they enjoy it?
1. Chapter 1

**(just an early llittle Halloween fanfiction that I would like to make)**

It was justanother usual day until Cody ran downstairs like a maniac."hey guys!do you know what today is"?Cody asked."October 31st"?blades asked as he sat upside down on the couch. "Yes but today is also Halloween". Cody replied.

"what's Halloween"? Heatwave asked." Well,Halloween's a day where we can dress up forcandy. Just for fun".Cody explained.

"What's dressing up"? Blades asked. Siren then slapped him."we can make costumes for you. Me and Frankie already have ours". Cody said." Sure cody,there probably won't be emergency's tonight anyway ".heatwave replied."OH!dibs on chase"! Sam yelled ." Dear primus ".chase whispered. Siren shook her head as she saw Sam happily run away before seeing her wrench was gone.

"hey siren. D-Do you need this"?boulder snickered.

Siren gasped." BOULDER! I NEEDED THAT "!siren burns rolled his eyes at seeing siren tackle boulder. "I hope things don't turn out weird like last Halloween. I don't even want to think of what happened .chief burns said to himself.

" come on chase"Sam said as she pulled chase."I know the perfect costume for you ". " dear primus."chase groaned again.

"ITHOUGHT WE WERE PARTNERS"! Siren yelled."don't worry siren.I'll do something for you". Grahm said." "Thanks grahm ". Siren said.

"Ihave the perfect costume for you boulder"! Cody exclaimed." NOBLE"!boulder exclaimed as he ran to the helipad. Their just too excited. Chief burns said."your telling me".siren sighed.

( **sorry for the short story. )**


	2. random coustumes and trick or treating

Chapter **2 of the rescuebots** **1st halloween** **.)**

Watch theeye"!chaseyelled.

Sorry!Ok im done".Sam said.

"Just giveme a mirror".chase growled.

Sam then gave chase a mirror.

" WHAT THE?!WHY DO I LOOK LIKE PRINCESS LUNA"?!chase asked as he looked in the mirror.

That's the outfit I chose for you! But hey at least blades didn't make you dress up as pinkie pie"!Sam yelled.

"Whywhat did he do"?chase asked.

" well...he made kade dressheatwave up as pinkie pie ".Sam explained.

" wowI feel sorry for siren now".chase said.

 **meanwhile**

"OK heatwave open your eyes ".kade said.

" you better not play any tricks on me ".heatwave growled.

" trust meit'll be ok".kade said lying.

Heatwave opened hiseyes and screamed at seeing his costume.

"WHAT DIDYOU DO TO ME"? Heatwave yelled.

" surprise".kade said weakly.

"I look like a my little pony character!which I hate"! Heatwave yelled.

" wanna tell him"?siren whispered.

Kade shookhis head."he's your husband so you tell him plus I don't want to get smashed by him".kade replied.

Siren rolled her eyesand nodded."heatwave"?siren asked.

"What"?Heatwave growled.

" blades made us dress you up in a pinkie piecostume"!siren was speechless. Fireheart then walked in.

"Pfft!HA!HA!omigosh...what happened to dad"? Fireheart asked.

" blades made him dress up as pinkie pie".sirenexplained.

"Oh man!that's hilarious"! Fireheart exclaimed.

heatwave rolled his eyes.

"I hope my babybrother doesn't have to go through this". Fireheart said.

" first of all yourbrother isn't born yet. Second of all stop making fun of your father. siren explained.

"NEVER"!Fireheart yelled as she ran out of the room.

" thanks".heatwave said.

"Your welcome now heaty I have to go see what Graham has for me". Siren said.

"I can't wait to see your costume". Heatwave said siren smiled and left.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **"** ok siren you can open your eyes now". Grahm then opened her eyes.

"I like it". Siren said as she looked at her firefighter costume.

" itlooks nice on you".grahm said.

" mr crankybot doesen't kill me ".Siren replied.

Grahm smiled."I'm sure he won't ".grahm said.

 **later at the firehouse.**

" hey guys like your costumes"?Cody asked.

"Eh".Heatwave groaned.

" Ilike mine".boulder said.

"Me too". Siren said as she walked in.

" 'thats some firefighter. "!blades yelled.

"watch it she's mine". Heatwave growled.

" greatI won't be driving him for a month ".kade whispered.

" shall we go trickor treating "?Cody asked."Sure". Heatwave replied.

" and during all of this my "aft"is off limits". Siren said.

Heatwave chuckled." Boo hoo".heatwave replied sadly.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **"** hi Mrs nederlander"! Cody said.

"Hello Cody". Mrs nederlander said as she gave him candy.

" hey dad look at howmuch candy I got"!Cody exclaimed.

"Looks goodCody".chief burns said.

" how many houses are we up to"?blades whispered.

"One". Siren replied.

"ONWARD TO THE BAKEWY"!fireheart yelled.

"Remember how our daughter wasn't used to Halloween"? Heatwave asked.

" good timeslet's just say she's learning ".siren replied.

" hey siren have you ever gone trick or treating before "?Cody asked.

" never been"siren replied as she nudged Cody to go into 's bakery.

"HiMr Pfeiffer"! Cody said.

" a good Halloween "?Mr Pfeiffer asked.

" yup"Cody replied.

"Take a cupcake too".Mr Pfeiffer said.

" thanks mrPfeiffer".Cody said as he left.

"I gotcup cakes and cotton candy". Cody said.

"COTTON CANDY"! Sam yelled as she took the candy.

" sincesomeone's on a big sugarrush let's go home so sam can get better"chief burns said.

"Wait there's one thing I want to do"! Siren exclaimed.

" what is it"?chaseasked.

"Can you scare those two little kids over there"?siren asked.

"Sure". Chase said as he used his magic to scare the kids.

" GHOSTS!"the kids exclaimed.

"Nice".Heatwave said.

" can weplease go home now"?Sam asked.

" once we get homeit's party time"!Hannah yelled.

"HELL YEAH"! Elaine yelled.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **"** party time"!hannah yelled.

"One of y'all have to sing a song!...and it ain't me"! Dianna exclaimed.

" whycan't heatwave or siren sing a song"?Sam asked.

"No,No,No,No"!Heatwave said.

" heatwave!Heatwave!,Heatwave"!everyone chanted.

"OK!,ok!fine!heatwave growled.

 **Heatwave-hero by skillet**

 **I'm just a step away.I'm just a breath away.**

 **Losing my faith today**

 **(Falling off the edge today)**

 **I am just a mech**

 **(I'm not a supermech)**

 **Someone save me from the hate**

 **It's just another family torn.**

 **(Falling from my faith today.)**

 **Just a step from the edge ..just another day of theworld we live in**

 **I need a hero!to save me now!**

 **I need a hero**

 **(To save me now)**

 **A hero to save my life**

 **A hero will save me**

 **(Just in time)**

 **I've got to fight today to live another day**

 **Speaking my mind today**

 **(My voice will be heard today)**

 **I've gotta make a am just a mech.**

 **(I'm not superhuman)**

 **My voice will be heard today.**

 **It's just anotherwar. another family torn.**

 **My voice will be heard today.**

 **Just another countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

 **I need a hero to save me now!**

 **I need a hero(to save me now)**

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero to save me**

 **(Just in time)**

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero to save me**

 **(Just in time)**

 **Save me just in time,save me just in time**

 **Who's going to fight for what's right?Who's gonna help us survive?**

 **We're in the fight of our lives(not ready to die)**

 **Who's going to fight for the weak?who's going to make them believe?**

 **I've got a hero(i've got a hero)living in me**

 **I'm gonna fight for what's right!today I'm speaking my mind**

 **A hero's not afraid to give his life a hero's going to save me just in time**

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero**

 **(To save me now)**

 **I need a hero to save my live**

 **I need a hero to save me**

 **(Just in time)**

 **(I need a hero)**

 **Who's going to fight for what's right?who's going to help us survive?**

 **(I need a hero)**

 **Who's going to fight for the weak?who's going to make them believe?**

 **I need a hero...I need a hero!**

 **A hero's going to save me just in time!**

"that was awesome! Heatwave! I didn't know you could sing"!Elaine exclaimed. Heatwave then facepalmed.

"Let's just pretend this never happened and go back to partying"? Heatwave asked.

"OK!but that was awesomeness"! Hannah exclaimed.

( **my last chapter is finally will be a bonus chapter... early Halloween!)**


End file.
